


Spa Night

by Annie_Uchiha



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Keith reads, M/M, Nail Polish, Shiro is very briefly mentioned, Spa Night, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 10:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Uchiha/pseuds/Annie_Uchiha
Summary: Keith finally agrees to a spa night with Lance.





	Spa Night

**Author's Note:**

> Normally I write oc fics so I hope ya'll like this! It's the first canon only character fic I've written in about 10 years! Enjoy <3

                “Come ooonnn Keith, I’m boooorrred.” Lance whined, bouncing his knees lightly on the bed. Keith sat next to him, book in hand, trying his hardest to understand why he had agreed to this anyway.

                “Please?”

                “No.” Keith said for the fifth time that night. “Why don’t you just do whatever you normally do while you wait for…this.” Keith gestured at his face and the opaque gel that sat there. Lance had said it was some sort of “face mask”, whatever that was. Apparently, it was supposed to help his skin.

                Lance had complained on multiple occasions that Keith’s face was too dry and after months of him begging to be allowed to do something about it, Keith finally gave in. Which is what led to them sitting on Lance’s bed, their faces covered in gel and Keith’s hair pushed back with one of Lance’s headbands.

                “I already painted mine.” Lance said, wiggling his toes.

                Keith glanced over and noticed that they were indeed blue.

                “No.”

                “Keeeiiiittthhh.”

                He knew he shouldn’t have, but he glanced at Lance’s face anyway.

                And dread filled his gut. Lance was giving him his best puppy dog eyes, complete with pout. It was…adorable.

                Keith sighed and rolled his eyes, cursing whatever gods had made him gay and especially susceptible to attractive Cuban boys with blue eyes. He tried to frown, but the mask was making it hard to move around a lot. “Fine.” He muttered, turning to lean against the wall so he could place his feet in Lance’s lap.

                Lance cheered. “What color do you want?”

                Keith peaked at Lance over the top of his book and his heart melted a little. Lance was grinning like a kid on Christmas morning. Keith smiled a bit and returned to his book before Lance could notice he was watching.

                “I don’t care.”

                “Pink it is.”

                “Lance.”

                “I kid, I kid.” Lance laughed, then smirked. “How’s black? For the emo kid inside you.”

                Keith groaned. Lance was never going to let go of that. “Whatever.”

                “Hey, you’re the one who was singing along when ‘Welcome to the Black Parade’ started playing during training. Just saying.”

                “Yeah, yeah.” Keith shook his feet. “Just paint already.”

                Lance smiled and saluted, the nail polish bottle still in his hand. “Yessir!”

                Keith shook his head but smiled again and went back to reading as Lance gently drew the paint brush across his toenails.

                It fell quiet for a few minutes as Keith concentrated on his book and Lance focused on painting and it was nice. Comfortable. Keith started to relax and let his eyelids drop closed for just a minute. He hadn’t realized how tired he was. The last couple of days had been nonstop missions and fighting and adrenaline. As he felt the tension slowly leaving his body, Keith realized he should probably thank Shiro for talking him into taking Lance’s offer. This was nice. Calm. It was-cold air on his toes.

                “What the hell are you doing?!” Keith exclaimed, jerking his foot back from Lance’s hand.

                Lance was still hunched over his hand, a look at surprise on his face. “What?”

                “Why the hell are you blowing air on my foot?!”

                “To help dry the nail polish?” Lance said, an eyebrow raised.

                “Can’t it just air dry?” Keith asked indignantly.

                “Well, yeah, but I don’t know. I’ve always done it.” Lance shrugged.

                “Well don’t. Okay?”

                “Sure.” Lance nodded and took back the foot Keith had retracted, checking to make sure the polish hadn’t smudged before moving onto the other foot. Keith stayed attentive this time.

                When Lance was finished, he checked his work, humming when he deemed it fit.

               “Ta da!” He sang.

               Keith looked over the top of his book at his toenails. Yup, they were black. “Nice.”

               “That’s it? Nice?” Lance looked offended.

               “Yup.”

               “Keeeiiittthhh.”

               “Shut up. I let you paint them, didn’t I?”

               Lance grumbled and folded his arms.

               Keith looked over at Lance. He was pouting again.

               Keith sighed, then gently nudged Lance’s knee with his toes. “Hey, they look great. Thanks.”

               Lance smiled. “Right?!” He stood up from the bed. “It’s time to scrub off the masks now.”

               “Alright.” Keith set down his book and followed Lance into the bathroom, letting him wash the gel off his face.

               When he was finished, Keith stared at himself in the mirror, angling his face to see everything.

               “Did it work?” He asked, not really noticing a difference.

               “One mask isn’t going to magically fix everything.” Lance chuckled, wiping off the rest of his. “But if you keep going, your skin will be smooth and hydrated in no time!”

               Keith groaned. “I have to do this _again_?”

               “Oh, come on. It wasn’t that bad, was it?”

               He glanced at Lance, remembering how calm he had felt just sitting in his room together. _Not bad at all_. “Not really.” He muttered mostly to himself, but of course Lance heard it.

               “Aww.” Lance slung an arm around Keith’s shoulders and squeezed affectionately. “Did we have a bonding moment?”

               “I don’t know, do you remember this one?”

               “Ouch.” Lance staggered away dramatically, clutching his chest.

               Keith shook his head and smiled.

               “You should smile more.”

               Keith’s eyes snapped up to Lance’s face. He was blushing, a hand rubbing the back of his neck as he looked down at the ground.

               “It’s really…pretty.”

               Keith flushed at the compliment and looked away only to catch his own gaze in the mirror. He was really red.

               “T-thank you.” He said quietly, not really sure what else to say.

               Lance started laughing.

               “What?” Keith huffed, crossing his arms.

               “You’re really red.”

               “So?”

               “It’s cute.”

               If Keith was red before, he was as bright as the sun now. His mouth opened and closed like a fish, but he couldn’t get any words out.

               Lance chuckled a few more times before he walked passed Keith and out of the bathroom. “Come on, it’s time for bed.”

               Keith followed after him, turning out the light and started to head for the door.

               “What are you doing? We’re having a sleepover, get back here.”

               “I am not sleeping in the same bed as you.”

               “Why? Afraid of being so close to _all of this_?” Lance said, gesturing down his body with half lidded eyes.

               “Yes, you flail in your sleep. I don’t want to wake up in the middle of the night because you kicked me.”

               “I do not flail!” Lance scoffed. “I promise I won’t kick you. Now come on.” Lance scooted further onto the bed and closer to the wall, leaving the other half wide open for Keith.

               Keith sighed heavily, before climbing in next to Lance. “You kick me and I’ll punch you.”

               “Noted.”

               Silence stretched between them and Keith thought maybe Lance had already fallen asleep when he spoke.

               “Did it help?”

               “What?”

               “The spa night? Did it help? You’ve been…really high strung lately. I thought maybe you could use a night of relaxation.”

               Keith’s heart skipped. Lance had been worried about him? “And you thought that I should hang out with you? The cause of 95% of my stress?”

               Lance playfully hit Keith’s shoulder. “Hey.”

               Keith huffed a laugh, then paused a moment and swallowed. “Yeah, it did. Thank you.”

               “Good.” Lance yawned. “You smile more when you’re relaxed. I like it when you smile.” He said sleepily.

                Keith blushed, wondering if Lance even knew what he was saying.

Lance chuckled quietly. “You’re all red again.”

                “Shut up.”

                “This is so cute. If you get this red from compliments, you’re probably going to be a neon sign when someone actually makes a move on you.”

                Keith’s heart picked up speed. He could hardly believe the words coming out of his mouth, but the competitive side of him that wanted to prove Lance wrong wouldn’t be silenced. “Why don’t you try it and find out.”

                Lance sucked in a breath and Keith turned his head to look right into his wide eyes.

                At first, Keith thought Lance would call his semi-bluff and just laugh it off, but when he watched as Lance licked his lips and leaned closer, he realized he was wrong. Keith stared as Lance neared, his breathing picking up to match the butterflies in his stomach. Keith glanced down at Lance’s lips before jumping back to his eyes.

                Lance smirked and Keith knew he’d been caught. He still had time to back out. He could still tell him it was a joke. He could still-

                Lance’s breath fanned across his lips as he hovered just above him. “Bright red.” He whispered, their lips almost touching.

                Keith closed his eyes, but suddenly the breath was gone, and the bed creaked as Lance leaned back.

                Lance laughed. “I told you. You’re as bright as a tomato. I’m gonna call you ‘Red’ from now on.”

                Keith bristled. How dare Lance tease him like that. “If you’re gonna make me blush at least finish the job.” He grumbled.

                “Wha-” Lance started to ask, but was cut off as Keith pressed his lips angrily to his own.

                The kiss was slow and bruising, and Keith was afraid that maybe he’d gone to far when Lance hadn’t moved, but then he was kissing him back and his anger dissipated, leaving him with only a sense of calm. This felt right; kissing Lance. He should have done it before. _Thank you, gay gods._

                When Keith pulled back and let his head back down on the pillow he snickered. “Who’s red now?”

                Though it was less noticeable on his tanned skin, Lance’s face was clearly flushed. “Uh, wow.”

                Keith’s face was suddenly on fire. He just kissed Lance. What the hell was he thinking? Was Lance even gay? He flirted with everything under the sun, but that didn’t mean anything.

                “So, that was…”

                “Yeah.”

                “We should…”

                _Forget about it? Pretend it never happened? Kill ourselves?_

“…do it again.”

                Keith blinked. “Again?”

                “Yeah, I mean, if you want.” Lance smiled a little, the blush still apparent on his cheeks.

                “Oh, uh, yeah. Sure.”

                “Cool.” Lance whispered, leaning in.

                Their second kiss was softer, more tentative. Neither of them had much experience in the kissing department, but they managed to make it work.

                After a slow minute, they broke apart and Lance rested his forehead against Keith’s. “I like you. I have for a long time.” Lance confessed quietly.

                Keith’s eyes widened in surprise, and his heart jumped with happiness. “I like you too.” He admitted.

                Lance smiled. “Maybe…maybe when this is all over I can take you out sometime? You know, like on a date?”

                Keith nodded. “Okay.”

                Lance smiled wider. “Cool.”

                Lance pressed a brief kiss to Keith’s lips then lay down beside him, throwing an arm over his side.

                “Good night, Lance.”

                “Good night…Red.”


End file.
